


The Twelve Days of Doomsday in Tarot Cards

by Samara_Doodles



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Books)
Genre: Angst, Camicazi Is a Little Shit, Camicazi and Fishlegs is just wlw/mlm solidarity, Camicazi is never going to die. She is Eternal, Doomsday 2020, Old Wrinkly Is Literally Just White Uncle Iroh, Tarot Cards, The Twelve Days of Doomsday, Valhallarama Is a Good Mother, Wistful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samara_Doodles/pseuds/Samara_Doodles
Summary: My Contribution to Doomsday 2020! Its a bunch of character studies/ficlets based on tarot cards.
Relationships: Camicazi & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Camicazi & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Fishlegs No-Name, Camicazi & Thuggory, Camicazi/Original Female Character(s), Fishlegs No-Name & Camicazi, Fishlegs No-Name & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Fishlegs No-Name & The Deadly Shadow, Snotface Snotlout & Camicazi, Stoick the Vast/Valhallarama, The Deadly Shadow & Toothless, Valhallarama & Old Wrinkly
Kudos: 3





	1. The Hermit and Fishlegs No-Name

**The Hermit**

He was a wanderer now. Years ago, he had been a hero-in-training, a pirate, a dragon trainer. It had been so, so, long ago it almost seemed like a dream. He almost didn’t remember his own name, or why he was wandering, or even the name of the little rainy island he grew up on. But then he would think of his king, the hero that saved him so many times growing up. His Hiccup.

And he remembered who he was. He was Fishlegs No-Name. A bard, a hero, a vagabond. He remembered the happy moments ( _ defeating the Green Death, escaping the Roman prison, Hiccup’s crowning _ ), the scary ones ( _ sick in bed while his best friends go to Hysteria, face-to-face with the Hairy-Scary Librarian, alone encased in glass deep under water _ ), the brave ones ( _ standing up for Hiccup to the entire archipelago, crossing the ocean on a table, the battle of the Lucky 13 _ ), the sad ones ( _ his disowned father and grandmother in the form of ash and purple rain, a little vegetarian dragon asleep in the ocean, the Hopeful Puffin III burning with the King of the Wilderwest’s body resting inside _ ).

When he was a young man, he had once had a conversation with one of his best friends, the chief of the Bog-Burglers, Camicazi. 

_ “So, todays the day, eh, Fishlegs?”  _ She had said with a grin.

_ “Today’s the day.”  _ He returned the smile.

_ “You’re not so bad, you know, for a boy of course. You better write me sometimes!” _

_ “Of course, Camicazi.” _

_ “But no sappy poetry, got it!” _

_ “Of course, Camicazi. Now, are you going to let me go? I don’t want to stay after all. I’ll make sure to write you and Hiccup as soon as I can.”  _ He had then shouldered his rucksack and walked away.

And he had been walking ever since. 


	2. The Page of Coins Reversed and Valhallarama

**The Page of Coins, reversed**

Valhallarama didn’t know what to do anymore. She had been searching for the Kings Lost Things most of her life. Now her quest had been completed by her son and he had brought a relative peace to things. 

Her old goals had been simple. 

Find the Lost Things.

Marry Humongously Hotshot the Hero.

Spend her life on the back of a dragon, questing forever.

Over time, after accidents, and meddling, and war, her goals changed. 

Be the perfect mother to her beloved son

Protect the dragons, at all costs.

Help her son become a worthy king.

The problem was her son. Of course it wasn’t him as a person. Hiccup was perfect in his imperfections. A good leader, a kind person. The problem with her son was that she had no idea how to be the mother he needed. 

She was lost. Totally and completely. So, she went to the person who would help her find herself, and always had. Her father, Old Wrinkly.

He was smoking a pipe on the steps of the hut. 

“Hello, Father,”

“Ah! Valhallarama, just who I was waiting for!” She awkwardly sat down next to him.

“You’re a soothsayer,”

“That I am,”

“I need guidance. I love my son, and I love Stoick, but…” She trailed off. “I just feel trapped here.”

“Hmmmm…”

“I wish I still had a quest, a, a  _ purpose _ . I’m wandering aimlessly and I don’t know what to do…” Valhallarama sighed.

“Have you considered exploring for the simple sake of exploring? You could find places no-one has seen before, dragons yet to be discovered. I’m sure Stoick and Hiccup will understand.”

That… sounded good, actually. She smiled, her eyes filled with determination. “Thank you father. Your advice helped.”

She stood up. Her goals had once again shifted. And this time, she would complete them. 

_ Many years later… _

Valhallarama adjusted her armor one more time. Her half a ruby heart stone safely tucked away she mounted her Silver Phantom and rode into the sky into battle. 

Her final thoughts were of triumph.

And then everything faded away around her.


	3. The King of Coins and The Deadly Shadow

**The King of Coins**

High above the clouds, the Deadly Shadow flew. His charge, Fishlegs roamed the earth and so it roamed the skies. It collected the stories of it’s dragon brethren.

Patience sighed. He had grown weary, over the years, as one does. His other heads’ arguing had grown incessant. Innocence thought they should hibernate in hope of a better world. Arrogance thought they should die in the world they knew.

“ **_We’ve almost arrived_ ** .” he said quietly. 

The little island of Hero’s End was quiet. The Deadly Shadow bathed in it.

“ **_Sh-shadow!!_ ** ” Toothless had grown a bit over the years, but he was still tiny compared to the Shadow.

“ **_Hello Toothless._ ** ” The three heads chorused.

“ **_Fuh-Fishlegs is c-coming in a while. H-he gave Toothless a sc-scroll t-to give to you,_ ** ”

“ ** _Well? Give it to me!_** ” Arrogance declared eagerly.

“ ** _Give it to me,_** ” the other two heads repeated. Toothless obliged and wandered off to find a spot to take a nap.

The Deadly Shadow made itself comfortable and read the letter. 

_ To Arrogance, Innocence, and Patience. _

_ My dearest friends, Toothless should have brought this to you by now, on the island of Hero’s End.  _

_ I will be there soon as I can be. But I have been doing thinking in my travels and I wish to share it with you. _

Now, the contents of this letter are for the Deadly Shadow and the Deadly Shadow alone. But it enclosed a poem the bard had composed.

_ The Shadow Guardian _

_ There was a dragon invisible to the eye, _

_ Protector of the Wild Mother, _

_ And when she was gone he would not let her son die, _

_ But the mighty storm raged,  _

_ And the little boy was small, _

_ So the mighty Shadow-Dragon lost it’s lobster-pot, _

_ Seemingly once for all, _

_ Many many moons after, _

_ It had locked away it’s love, _

_ But locks are easily broken, _

_ And it found it’s little lobster pot, _

_ And never lost it’s hoping. _

The Shadow smiled at that. It finally felt at peace.


End file.
